Egyptian Triangle
by Magic-Saphira
Summary: One Prince and a High Priest both like their childhood friend, the Persian Crown-Princess. When the Princess and her best friend are being kidnapped and been found in Egypt, it makes (for the men), a great opportunity to win the heart of the Princess. AtemxAnzuxPriest Seto.
1. The Kidnapping

**Egyptian Triangle**

(A/N: Hey guys, I will tell you now that, although this fic in meant to be taking place in ancient Egypt, I do not completely follow the timeline, as some of the empires named in the story can also take place, earlier or later in real history. I will only use the name Anzu and not Téa. All other characters will have their English name).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own this story concept and the made-up characters like Lady Mene.

Please R&R!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 **The kidnapping**

Anzu was sitting on the ground, looking at the ceiling. Wondering how everything could have ended up like this…

XXXXX

Anzu is a Persian Princess, a royal by birth. Though there was nothing royal about her appearance now. Dressed in a servants attire, covered in mud and dirt, she felt horrible. She was kidnapped, while she was on her way to the summer palace. The bandits and thieves attacked her guards, slaying them all, and took Anzu hostage.

Her personal chamberlain and best friend, Lady Mene, was also taken hostage. What the thieves didn't know, was that Anzu was well trained to defend herself. By the time they realized that fact, she had hurt so many of the thieves, that they sold her and Mene as slaves to an experienced slave trader.

The slave trader, Issay, was a very aggressive and dark person. He had a short temper and was not afraid to use a whip. He was well trained for battle. Anzu was very afraid of what he would do to the two girls he just bought. So far Anzu has gained two slaps to her face and is separated from Mene.

XXXXX

Anzu looked at her hands and the shackles and chains, which were holding her captive. If she could just get a hold of the key, or some small pin-like object, she could free herself and try to find Mene. Looking around, she tried to see her surroundings. The first thing she notated was, that she was chained up in a dark, cave-like room. Light was coming from the outside of the cave. There were no bars placed before the entrance of the so-called room. But with the heavy chains they had secured to the wall, the slave trader, probably thought that bars were not necessary.

Anzu stood up, and very carefully, she walked as far as her chains allowed it, to the entrance of her cell/room. Observing the hall-like corridor, Anzu discovered that there were more cave like cells/rooms like hers, and she came to the conclusion that, the whole cave is actually made of several caves joint together. However if it was made this way, or naturally formed, Anzu couldn't say. Carefully she went back to her place on the ground, where she previously was sitting, deep in thought. All that Anzu knew was that she needed to get out of here as soon as possible. However that chance was small and she knew it.

"AAAAAAHHH…..aaaaahh…", Anzu heard someone scream outside the room. 'Who could that be?' Anzu thought. It didn't sound like Mene, and that was a relieve for Anzu. Still she wondered what was happening in the other cell. Maybe she could find out…

Suddenly Anzu could see a young girl, maybe a few years younger than her, been dragged away by two of Issay's henchmen. The girl was unconscious and looked very disheveled, blood was streaming down her back and arms. Behind the three walked another man. The man was very bulky and ugly, with scars all over his body. The moment he passed by Anzu's cell, he looked at her with an evil smirk on his face.

"What did you do to her?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, you would like to know?" the man told her. "This happens to people who defy us. The girl didn't do her tasks right, so we punished her. That should show her to respect her superiors and do what we tell her to."

"So, if we don't listen to you, you will beat us?" Anzu asked.

"We will do much more if we have to, or, want to. Virgins sell for a higher price, but if someone is foolish enough to keep defying us, we will have some fun first and settle for a lower price. Or… we will kill them, depends on the situation. So let that be a warning," said the man.

Horrified by the answers from the man, Anzu didn't dare to make a sound. The only thing she knew was that, if she wanted to escape, it would require some preparation, if she wanted any chance of success.

* * *

In the Persian Palace, King Alborz was pacing frantically next to his throne in the huge and beautifully decorated throne room, with a very worried expression on his face. "You are sure that Princess Anzu is kidnapped and that they are heading south-west?" he asked the guard who delivered the massage.

"Yes, your highness," the guard said, who was kneeling on the ground before the throne.

King Alborz had ordered to send guards to look for the Princess and for Lady Mene, Anzu's chamberlain. Without success. 'Maybe I should ask the pharaoh of Egypt to look out for them. It really looks like they are heading towards Egypt. Pharaoh Aknamkanon was, and still is, a good friend of mine and our children grew up together,' King Alborz thought. Thinking long and hard, King Alborz came to a decision.

Walking back to his throne, he sat down. "Send a message to Pharaoh Aknamkanon, and ask him if he will look out for Princess Anzu and Lady Mene," King Alborz ordered the guard.

"Yes, my king. Right away," the guard said, while he left the throne room. Leaving King Alborz to his thoughts.

'Anzu, my darling daughter, where are you?' the King thought…

* * *

Hey guys, so how did I do? I hope you liked it.

Please read and review!

10 reviews and I will update.

-Magic-Saphira


	2. Help

It took me some time to put this chapter together. I appreciate the review that I got, many thanks for that ;), but I hope for some more. I want to know what you readers think of it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own this story concept and the made-up characters like Mene.

Let's continue with the story!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 **Help**

At the Egyptian Palace, in the courtyard, sounds of metal against metal can be heard. Two extremely handsome young men are engaged in sword-battle. One of the two has a very extraordinary exterior. He is slightly tanned, has big sharp-edged violet eyes and tri-colored, gravity defying, spiked-up hair. Which actually fits him perfectly. The hair, for the most part, is black and ends in a violet color. The front bangs however are a gold-blond of color. He is also quite muscular, with a well-toned V-shaped chest, broad shoulders and lean legs.

The other man's body looks the same like the first man, but a lot taller. Also his face was different. The man has medium-brown hair, short in length and amazing sharp-edged, dark blue eyes.

The men sparred with each other to practice for when their skills were really necessary. You never know when you need it. Besides it was a great way to stay in shape and to release stress.

"Is that all you can do?" the brown-haired man yelled.

"Not by a long shot! I just thought I take it slowly, so you can keep up!" yelled the other man back. The two made commands like that throughout their whole match. It was actually really fun to watch. The two rivals were really skilled and give each other a run for their money.

"Prince Atem!" a young priest called. The priest was tall, slightly tanned, with dark grey-blue eyes and brown hair. Though the hair was covered by a head piece, made of fine ivory-colored fabric with golden wing-like pieces attached to it. The whole attire of the man is made of the same materials and fits perfectly.

The tri-colored haired man looks up. "Priest Mahad, is there something wrong?" prince Atem asked. Ending the match between him and his cousin High Priest Seto, the man with the medium-brown hair. The men stepped closer to Priest Mahad.

"Pharaoh Aknamkanon requests your presence with the next meeting with the priests, my prince, and also of yours High Priest Seto." Priest Mahad said to them both.

"We will be there after we have taken a bath. I don't want to look and smell like this throughout the whole meeting and I guess the same goes for my cousin." Atem said.

"Indeed." High Priest Seto said.

"Very well, we will see you in about half an hour, in the throne room." Priest Mahad said. Then taking his leave, his goes back inside the palace to inform his majesty Pharaoh Aknamkanon.

The two young men take up a towel and start wiping of the sweat, while walking back to the palace. Priest Seto looks at his cousin. "So… I obviously won the match since you stopped the match, but even if you didn't, I was still winning." he said with a smirk on his face. Prince Atem looked at his cousin and said; "That is not true, I was clearly winning until I was called."

"Please do yourself a favor and wake up! I was winning and you know it." Priest Seto said. The whole trip back to their chambers they bickered back and forth. Their chambers were in the same wing of the palace, but both far apart on opposite ends of each other.

XXXXX

Atem was the first to reach his chambers and quickly departed from Seto, before they got into a fight. Muttering words under his breath, he quickly went into his washroom where the servants already made a bath for him. Stripping himself of the remainder of his clothes, he steps into the hot bath, and relaxed his muscles. A male servant got in the washroom, with a deep bow and took Atem's clothes of the ground. Then, without saying a word, he walks away and leaves the prince to his thoughts.

'Why does Seto always have to irritate me. Why can't he see that I am superior! Why must he be so good at everything he does?' so continued Atem's thoughts while he looked around the room. The washroom along with all Atem's chambers was large, spacious and beautifully decorated with gold and painted pictures. Telling about the history of Egypt and the rise of the Pharaoh's in combination with the paintings of the Egyptian god monsters. The three monster were painted, real size, on the furthest wall in his bedchamber and were Atem's favorites. Along with dark magician, who was painted, real size, on the wall opposite side of the god-monsters.

The bathtub was also large and could hold up to three people in it. However he never shared his bath. He will only do that with the woman he loves, or in case of an arranged marriage, with his wife. Which he really hopes won't be the case, and he can choose his own wife.

Getting out of the water. He quickly dried himself off and went to his bedchamber where another servant has laid out some clean clothes and his jewelry. He put his clothes on and started putting on his crown, then his large earrings, followed by his bracelets, neckpiece, bands for his upper arms and legs and his rings. Then he walked out of his chambers and went straight for the throne room. He really hoped the meeting wouldn't be boring.

XXXXX

Seto walked further towards his own chambers. He too was thinking about how annoying his cousin can be. He would never admit it, but beyond this rivalry with his cousin, there is also some -almost brotherly- care for each other. Of course their ego got in the way, but it was still kind of obvious.

He sighed and walked straight to the tub, undressing himself on the way and leaving his clothes just outside the chamber. He didn't like to be disturbed while taking a bath and the servants knew that. He was not looking forward to another boring meeting, but he didn't have a choice. Besides they needed him.

After some time he got out of the tub and dried himself off. Without so much as a look at his beautifully decorated washroom, he walked to his closet where he kept his robes and put one on. He liked to dress himself. The blue rope was his favorite and together with his blue and gold head piece. He felt powerful and confident. Getting his millennium rod, he also goes straight towards the throne room.

XXXXX

The meeting was in full session by the time they are interrupted. There is a knock on the door and a guard who carefully steps inside. Taking a big bow, he says; "My pharaoh, the Persian court representative Lord Hassan is here to talk to you. He says that it is urgent!"

All people in the room look between the pharaoh and the guard. The pharaoh looks at the guard and then at the people in the room. Only his most trusted advisors and priests are present and he knows he can trust them.

"Send him in." pharaoh Aknamkanon ordered.

Lord Hassan entered the throne room with great urgency. He walked straight to the throne, not looking toward any of the other occupants in the room and bowed before the pharaoh. "You may rise Lord Hassan. What brings you here that is so urgent?", the pharaoh asks.

"My king, king Alborz has sent me to ask your help. Our princess Anzu has been kidnapped about three days ago, together with her chamberlain Lady Mene, while traveling to our summer palace.", sounds of shock were heard from any direction of the room, many with angry expressions on their faces. "The guards were all dead by the time we arrived at the scene. The princess and Lady Mene have not been found yet and as far as we could tell, they were kidnapped by a group of people, and heading south-west towards Egypt. My king asks if you will notify him immediately if they may be found here. Though he knows that the chances are small.", Lord Hassan said. The whole room is looking at pharaoh Aknamkanon and waiting to see what he will say.

"Of course will I let him know, and I will help too. We have been friends and ally's for a very long time, and princess Anzu was great friends with my son and nephew, while growing up", said pharaoh Aknamkanon. "Tell your king that the whole of Egypt will look for them, and that he will be notified immediately if we find them."

Prince Atem immediately shared a worried-look with High Priest Seto. Princess Anzu and her older brother Prince Adish where indeed childhood friends of theirs. Especially princess Anzu. They used to spend two months every year together until about four years ago, when prince Adish unexpectedly died of an unknown cause. It broke the Persian royal family's heart, and princess Anzu was not allowed to spend time away from the Persian palaces anymore. They both also have a crush on her for years, but they didn't want to ruin their friendship with her, so they never told her.

High Priest Seto started to order people to take Lord Hassan to a guest chamber, so he could get some rest, until he went back to Persia with sunrise. He also ordered to let all the guards and road keepers know, to look for the princess and her chamberlain.

"The meeting is suspended till tomorrow at noon. Please leave, except for you Seto and for you Atem.", pharaoh Aknamkanon ordered. Everyone hurried out of the room. Leaving the pharaoh, the prince and the high priest alone.

* * *

Read & Review please!


	3. The Journey

I hope you guys still like my story, even though I get very few reviews! Let me know what you think of it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own this story concept and the made-up characters like Mene.

Continue …

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 **The journey**

Everyone hurried out of the throne room. Except for pharaoh Aknamkanon, prince Atem and High Priest Seto.

"How could this have happened?" Seto asked with little worry showing in his, normally emotionless, eyes.

"I don't know. From what I know of the Persian guards and soldiers, is that they are very well trained. So this must be the work of an experienced group of people and well-planned from the beginning," Atem said with worry showing in his face.

"You are right, my son. The Persian people are very strong and most of them are expert fighters. It's in their blood. This is to be taken very seriously, because it can easily happen here in Egypt to," pharaoh Aknamkanon said, while looking at the two young man in front of the throne.

"Then what can we do? The Princess and Lady Mene, must be found as soon as possible!" said Atem, "Who knows what they will do to them."

"I already ordered to spread the word to all guards, soldiers and road keepers. So they will check all people, and their belongings when they cross them," said Seto.

"That is good, but I think we will need more than that," pharaoh Aknamkanon said. "Make posters of the missing princess and lady Mene and send out guards to look for them. Also send word to the harbor master Sir Mako and the head of transportation and delivery services Sir Espa."

"Yes, my pharaoh. I will do so at once!" and with that High Priest Seto walked out of the room.

Prince Atem and pharaoh Aknamkanon watched him leave and then exchanged a look to one another. Both worried about the current happenings. Atem started to pace in front of the throne. Pharaoh Aknamkanon was still looking at his son.

"You, still care for her, do you not?" asked pharaoh Aknamkanon.

"Yes father, I still care for princess Anzu. It has been to long that I have last seen her. She was one of my best friends and still is. Even if I haven't seen her in four years, we kept in touch through letters," said prince Atem. 'Care for her, is an understatement. I love her. I have for many years and so does Seto,' he thought a little bitter because of Seto's feelings towards princess Anzu.

"Hmm, it is a shame that I couldn't convince King Alborz, to let her come and stay with us once in a while. It is very sad what happened to his son prince Adish. I think this event only makes king Alborz more protective of his daughter, but perhaps if she is here in Egypt and we find her, we can convince Alborz to let her stay a while," said pharaoh Aknamkanon.

"That would be very nice father. I would like that very much," said Atem and he stopped his pacing.

"Then that shall be done, but first we need to find her and also her chamberlain of course. Let us hope for the best," pharaoh Aknamkanon said. And with that said, father and son both retired to their respected chambers.

* * *

Anzu was awoken by the "guard" that brought her food and water. He put the bowl down without saying anything and went to stand by the other wall. A bored expression on his face. He was big, but not ugly and well build. Around his waist was a piece of rope that had some things attached to it. Key's and a sword, but also a dagger and a small metal pin. Anzu didn't even know his name, but didn't care to know either. She got up and slowly wend to the food and the water. It was some kind of soup. She carefully smelt the food to see if she could discover any poison that might be added to the broth. When she couldn't find anything, she slowly started to eat the soup. It was tasteless, but anything was better than an empty stomach. She finished it and started drinking the water. When she was done, the guard left his post, to take the items away. While his attention was focused on the task, Anzu carefully tried to take the small pin. It was so small and light that it was less likely to be missed, but for her it could be of use. She succeeded and quickly put the item behind her back. The man left without noticing anything.

Anzu looked at the pin and realized that the pin was used for lock-picking. This was exactly what she needed. However she couldn't use it yet. There were so many men passing by her cell, that they would notice anything unusual happening, but that didn't matter. She knew she would get her chance soon enough. She hid the item in a dark corner between some tiny stones, so it would not be discovered.

Anzu walked back to the place where she was sitting, before the man woke her. Trying to come up with a plan. It was hard though because she knew very little about the place, or even where she was. She didn't even know if she was still in Persia. She could see that it was day, but because of the location of her cell, it was still very dark in her cell. During the day she could see some daylight shining through the entrance of her cell, but in the night it was almost pitch black. She hoped she could soon start picking the locks. Maybe she could escape today. That idea gave her some hope.

Suddenly, she could hear two henchmen of Issay talking, just outside the entrance of her cell. She recognized the two men, one was Issay's right-hand man Gahiji and the other was her "guard".

"Hey Husani, bring those two women Issay bought a few days ago, to the dining area. Issay wants to see them," Gahiji said to the man who was burdened with the task of watching over Anzu. Anzu quickly took the lock-pick pin and hid it in the remains of the dress she was wearing.

Husani nodded. Gahiji walked away and Husani called another man over. Together they walked over to Anzu. She recognized the second man as well. It was the ugly brute from a few days ago.

"Yafeu, you take that side," Husani said. Yafeu did what was told and they freed Anzu from the chains of the wall, but they chained Anzu's hands behind her back. Anzu had to laugh in her head. 'Yafeu and Husani' she thought. 'It fits both of them, because Yafeu means fat in Egyptian and Husani means handsome. One is fat and ugly and the other quite handsome. Too bad that he chose this profession.' She was yanked out of her thoughts the moment they pulled her to her feet. They left the cell and Anzu was led deeper into the cave-like hideout.

They passed many cave-like rooms, just like Anzu's. They stopped before another entrance and the man in front of the entrance was holding Mene. Though Mene was gagged and her clothes where in the same state as Anzu's, she looked unharmed. Which was a huge relieve for Anzu.

Together they all walked a little further into the hideout and entered the dining area. There were tables and chairs made of rough, dark wood. All in all it was dark, rough and simple. There were no decorations and only a few torches on the walls.

At the end of the room sat Issay. He had a very mean look on his face. They slowly walked towards him. Anzu and Mene felt real fear creeping up on them as they got closer and stopped right in front of him.

Issay stood up and slowly walked towards Anzu and gripped her chin. Anzu tried to pull away, but it was no use. He was much to strong Anzu and was to chained up. "Don't you touch me, you mongrel!" Anzu screamed. "Ptssss…slap!" before she knew it, she was met with Issay's hand on her cheek. It stung.

"That is no way to talk to your master!" Issay growled. "Learn some respect for your superior. You are no longer a princess, but a slave and you should act like one."

Anzu kept quite. Not because she gave up, but Issay was such a dangerous man, that she didn't want to risk punishment for Mene or herself. She just knew they had to escape somehow.

"Tonight you two will be shipped off to Egypt. You two are sold to a new family. Be glad that you may stay together. You better behave or you will be met with severe punishment and I can guarantee that you won't like it," Issay said with his face very close to Anzu.

Then he looked to Husani and ordered, "Bring them to the ship and keep at least four men around them. We don't want them to escape. If they try anything give them the whip." Then he turned his back to them and left the dining area through another exit.

Anzu and Mene were forced to walk. They were going back the same way they walked before, but instead of being locked in the cell again, they walked outside. There Anzu was gagged as well and was forced into a wagon with one brown horse in front of it. The wagon had a frame made of wood on top of it, with some cloths hanging from the sides. The sun was low as it was already setting. As soon as Anzu and Mene where in the wagon they were joint by Husani and Yafeu, much to the dislike of Anzu and Mene. Gahiji and Mene's "guard" got in the front of the wagon next to the driver. Soon after they took off.

After a short ride, they were forced out of the wagon and unto a small ship with one sail. They went down into the bottom of the ship and were chained up to the side. The four men stayed close to Anzu and Mene, watching them like a hawk. After everyone was onboard, Anzu and Mene felt the ship move and knew they were on their way to Egypt. To their new "family".

* * *

Yes, another chapter I am on a role… anyway let me know what you think!

Till next time!

-Magic-Saphira


	4. Seen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own this story concept and the made-up characters like Mene.

Let's continue!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 **Seen**

They sailed through the night and the next morning, they were led off the ship in a secluded part of a medium-sized harbor. They went into a building and where thrown into another cell, but lucky for them, their gags where removed. This time however they got to stay together, but like always there was a henchman of Issay standing guard. Anzu hoped that, as soon as they were moved to meet the new family, they could escape. It was their only hope.

They stayed in the building until four hours after sunrise. After that they got to wear a cloak over their dress and the hood over their heads. Their hands were chained behind their backs. They were led by Gohiji and Yafeu alone, so they wouldn't attracted attention to themselves. The streets of the harbor where very busy. You could hear all kinds of noises coming from any direction. There also were a lot of royal guards, which was unusual. Gohiji and Yafeu didn't like it and got more and more suspicious.

"I don't like all those guards around," said Gohiji. "Let's get this over with as soon as possible." Yafeu nodded and said; "I don't like it either."

Anzu kept a close eye on the guards. Suddenly she saw a familiar face. He was close by, within hearing distance. She knew she had to act quickly. She gave Mene a look and Mene knew something was going to happen, so she prepared herself of what was to come. Anzu threw her head back so her face was visible and screamed on the top of her longs; "Atem!"

She and Mene duck away from their two bodyguards and started running towards Atem.

Luckily Atem had heard Anzu and, as soon as he saw her, he send his guards to protect Anzu and Mene and capture Gohiji and Yafeu.

"Anzu, is that really you?" Atem asked. He knew she was beautiful and even now with all the dirt and the torn-up servants-dress, she was still gorgeous. He quickly took of his cape and put it around Anzu. He let a guard remove the chains which held their hands on their backs.

"Yes, it is really me. It has been such a long time, hasn't it?" Anzu replied while rubbing her wrists. "Oh, and I want you to meet my chamberlain and best friend Lady Mene." Lady Mene curtsied and said; "It is an honor to meet you Prince Atem of Egypt."

Atem took her hand and kissed it; "Pleasure to meet you in person Lady Mene." Then he let go of her hand. Suddenly Anzu saw another familiar face running in their direction. "Priest Seto!" she yelled.

Atem looked over to his cousin who was followed by the harbor master. Seto stopped right in front of Anzu and kissed her hand. "Princess Anzu, what am I glad to see you. It has been such a long time," he said while dropping her hand. Then he looked at Mene. "And you must be Lady Mene." He said while kissing her hand. Then he said; "This is our harbor master Sir Mako. He is responsible for all the harbors in our kingdom." Sir Mako stepped forward and bowed towards the two Lady's. "It is an honor to meet you." he said.

"Let's get back to the palace. So you can get cleaned up and get something more suitable to wear. Besides as long as those two men are not captured, it is not save here," Atem said. He walked towards a guard on a horse and ordered the guard to get off the horse. Then he let Anzu get on first, while he sat behind her. The same happened to Lady Mene and Seto on another horse.

They set out for the palace and hoped to get there as fast as possible. Though it could take one to two days of traveling.

* * *

When they arrived at the palace prince Atem ordered two young servants to help Anzu and Mene, by preparing a bath and giving them a suitable dress to wear. "This is Tale and this is Yanara," Atem said while gesturing to a beautiful brown-haired woman, with blue-green eyes -Tale- and then to equally beautiful young woman with soft blond hair and the same blue-green eyes, which must be Yanara. "After you are finished, I hope to meet you for lunch, with my father, High Priest Seto and myself. Do you agree with that?" he asked the princess and Lady Mene.

"We would be honored. Yes, we will be there," Anzu replied. Lady Mene nodded in conformation.

"Then we will see you soon," Seto said.

Then the ladies were let away from Atem and Seto. They were let upstairs and into a corridor on the right. They passed about five doors, before the took another right turn. About three doors further they entered a huge room with two separate doors on both sides, where they were joint by another young woman with black hair and also blue-green eyes, but with more green. Anzu was let to the door on the right and Lady Mene was let to the door on the left side. "Don't worry your highness, my lady, they are both washrooms, but I thought you would like some privacy," Tale said with a deep bow and a soft voice.

"Alright, would you answer a question for me?" Anzu asked. "Who is this and are you related?" she asked Tale while gesturing to the woman with black hair.

"Yes, your highness, you are right. This is my older sister Fazya", Tale answered while gesturing to the black haired woman. "And this is my younger sister," Tale said while gesturing towards Yanara, the blond haired woman.

"Yes, I suspected something like that," Anzu said with a smile.

"If you hadn't asked that question, I would have," Lady Mene said with a similar smile on her face, while looking at Anzu.

"Well, let's take a bath. It has been too long since I had the chance to properly clean myself and that same thing goes for Mene," Anzu said. They both walked towards the different doors where the baths awaited them. Tale followed Anzu, while Yanara went with lady Mene.

Fazya left to find suitable dresses. Anzu entered the washroom and found it made of marble and beautifully decorated with paintings on the wall. She has seen a fair amount of beauty, being the crown princess and all, but was still impressed by the beauty of the room.

After she had a bath, she put on a light robe and wend back to the first room. There were two dresses laid out for them and Anzu recognized as her own. Because she used to spend some time here every year, before her brother died, she left some dresses behind so she didn't have to take too much stuff with her.

"Oh, I didn't know you still had them," she said to Fazya.

"Yes, your highness. We kept them save for you. I hope you don't mind if we let Lady Mene wear one too, we don't have other suitable dresses for her at the moment?" she said with a apologetic expression on her face.

"No, of course not!" Anzu answered. "She is my best friend. She may always lean my dresses." While she stepped into a beautiful light blue dress that still fit her perfectly, though it had been four years since she had last worn them. It bought out her eyes and flattered her figure.

Lady Mene soon joint them and put the light green-yellow dress on. Which actually fit her too, since Anzu and Mene had somewhat a similar built. The dress had a cord on the back, which allowed the user to adapt the dress, to fit the body. The color brought out her light-green eyes beautifully.

Next thing was the vanity. Their faces were painted with kohl and some red substance to put on their lips. Tale brushed Anzu's beautiful medium-brown hair and Yanara brushed Mene's long golden-blond hair and put it up with pins, so it stayed out of her face.

They were almost done when a knock on the door was heard. Fazya went to the door to see who it was. It was Kamuzu the court physician. Anzu immediately recognized him. The man was old and she had often seen him during her two month visits to the Egyptian palace. She trusted the man and knew that any person he treated, was in good hands.

"Princess Anzu, it has been to long since I had the pleasure to see you," Kamuzu said while kissing her hand. "I was send here by pharaoh Aknamkanon to treat the wounds the chains made in your wrists. And of course any other injury you and lady Mene might have."

"I see, well let's do something about it then. I am afraid that it might get infected, if not treated properly, so I appreciate your help very much," Anzu replied.

The physician looked at the wounds and put new bandages on them. While he was busy with that, Anzu and Mene had some time to talk a bit, since they haven't been able to do that over the past couple of days. After that Tale brought them back to the dining room, where they would have lunch with the three highest ranking males in all of Egypt.

* * *

(A/N: While I was looking for "Egyptian" names, I wanted names which also held some meaning. So although most of the names are real names in the story, they also mean something.)

For example;

Kamuzu is meant as a real name in this story, but it also literally means medical.

And other names:

 _Alborz = the highest one_

 _Issay = Hairy_

 _Yafeu = Fat_

 _Husani = Handsome_

 _Tale = Green_

 _Yanara = Shining Light_

And so I have more names. Though not all names have meaning, some I just liked or fitted the story.


	5. Stay

**Hey guys;) Here we have yet another chapter. I am a little disappointed though by the lack of response. In all this time I only received three reviews and I am really happy and grateful for those three people who have, but I would like more of them. This is my first real fanfic and I can use the feedback. It also gives me the encouragement to continue this fic. SO PLEASE! R &R!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own this story concept and the made-up characters like Mene.

On to the story…

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5** **:**_

 **Stay**

When Anzu and Mene arrived in the dining room, they saw the three gentlemen waiting for them. Tale bowed and took her leave. Seto and Atem approached the two ladies and brought them before pharaoh Aknamkanon. Who observed them carefully, while the ladies curtsied before him.

"Princess Anzu, it has been a very long time, since I last saw you. You have become a very beautiful young woman indeed," pharaoh Aknamkanon said.

"Yes, indeed it is pharaoh Aknamkanon. Thank you for the complement," Anzu answered while slightly blushing because of the compliment.

"And it has been even longer since I saw you Lady Mene. You've grown-up so well, so I see. Please pay my respects to your father. He is a very good man," the pharaoh complimented.

"Thank you, your highness, I will." Lady Mene spoke in a soft, clear voice. While making another slight curtesy.

"Father, may I suggest that we take a seat and start lunch? I think it has been a while since the ladies had anything substantial to eat. We don't want them to faint." Atem said with a slight smile, while taking Anzu's hand and walking towards the table.

"Very well." pharaoh Aknamkanon said, while walking towards the table himself and seating himself at the head of it. Seto and Lady Mene followed him. Atem and Anzu sat on the right side of the pharaoh, with Atem directly next to his father. Seto and Mene took, of course, the other side. Seto directly next to the pharaoh and lady Mene next to the High Priest.

Servants came through the door and carried all kinds of food and drinks. After putting everything down on the table, they bowed and took their leave as well. Leaving the pharaoh and his guests, to enjoy the meal in private.

The group was silent for some time, just enjoying the food. The fact that princess Anzu and Lady Mene were found and were save now, was also highly appreciated.

"So, what happened exactly? You were kidnapped, or at least taken hostage, but what happened to you?" Seto asked after a while. Still eating the food on his plate.

"Well, it is a long story, so make yourself comfortable," Lady Mene answered.

Anzu swallowed the last of her food, that she just put in her mouth and took a sip of water. Then she put her eating utensils aside, so she could speak freely.

"It all started, when Lady Mene and I were on our way to the summer palace. We were to go first and a couple of days later, my mother and father would join us. My father had some business to take care of, concerning his mother's tomb. My grandmother Lady Eleine Ivora had passed away a couple of weeks ago. So that was why they needed to stay behind," said Anzu with a sad voice, while taking another sip of her drink.

"I am really sorry to hear that. My condolences. I knew your grandmother very well, because of the friendship between you father and me." pharaoh Aknamkanon said while looking at the princess. "She was a wonderful woman and a fair ruler."

"Thank you and indeed she was. She taught me a lot too. It is very sad that she is no longer with us, but that is something nobody can do anything about, no matter how much I wished for it." she said with tears in her eyes. To cover for her tears and to change the subject. Anzu continued with the story.

"We were well on our way when we were attacked by a large group of thieves and bandits. The captain of the guards, who were given the task to protect us, ordered his men to protect us and to kill anyone that stood in the way. They fought with honor, but there were to many opponents. One by one we saw our guards being slaughtered. When they captured us, Lady Mene and I knew we didn't stood a chance, at that point. Still I knew we would get our chance and we did. About three days later, I had injured so many of them that they thought, us to be too dangerous. So the next day we were sold to an experienced slave trader Issay. He was and still is, a very dangerous man. He is a very aggressive and dark person. He had a short temper and was not afraid to use a whip. He was well trained for battle. I was very afraid of what he would do to us. I had gained two slaps to my face and I was separated from Lady Mene." Anzu explained.

The three males where very angry to say the least, but let Anzu speak, without interruptions.

They knew how difficult this must have been, for them. The least they could do is just listen to the story and to give their opinion later.

"We were chained to the wall. Every day we heard someone being "punished". They would nearly beat the person to death. It was very scary, mostly because it could be one of us at one point, but that never happened. I don't know how many days we were hold prisoner there, but at one point, one of the henchman of Issay, was ordered to bring us to him. When we arrived he told us that he had sold us and that very same day, we were brought to the harbor and it sailed for Egypt. When we arrived the next day, we were let off the ship and into a building. We spent some time there until it was time to meet the family who bought us. That was where we were going the moment I yelled your name prince Atem. I knew it would be our last chance and we succeeded to escape with your help," Anzu concluded her story.

"You have been through so much the last couple of weeks. I am very impressed by how well you faired, seen the circumstances you two were in," pharaoh Aknamkanon said. "Fear not, you are save now and we have caught those two men who were with you. They will be beheaded."

Anzu nodded. Relieved that they didn't have to fear those two anymore, but she still hoped Issay would be caught too. The servants came back to clean the table.

"I have a question for you. You probably want to go back to Persia, back to your parents, but it has been awhile that you spent time here. Would you, and of course you too Lady Mene, like to stay a little while longer? I know my son and my nephew would appreciate your stay very much," pharaoh Aknamkanon asked. "I need to let King Alborz know that you two have been found, but I can also ask him to let you stay, if you would like?"

Anzu looked at Mene to see what she wanted, but the look she received said enough. So looking back at the pharaoh, she replied with a big smile on her face; "We would be honored to stay here. It has been too long since I last spent some quality time here."

"Excellent, then your can stay as long as you like." pharaoh Aknamkanon replied. Then he called a servant to summon his court representative Lord Duke and to prepare two guestrooms for his two guests. He also ordered for Fazya, Tale and Yanara to be summoned.

"Yes, my pharaoh," he replied with a deep bow. Then he hurried of to do as he was told.

Seto excused himself, because he had some work to do and also left the dining room. The others made their way to the throne room. It didn't take long before Lord Duke appeared before them. He was a very handsome young man with long black hair, that was tied in a high ponytail with a red piece of cloth, deep green eyes and a not-to-overly muscular built. He wore a red robe and a weird, cube-like piece hung from his left ear.

"My pharaoh, you called for me?" he asked, while bowing before the pharaoh.

"Yes, I need you to go to the Persian King and let him know that his daughter, Princess Anzu and her chamberlain Lady Mene, are found and well. They request to stay here a bit longer if he has no objections. I expect you to go there as soon as possible," pharaoh Aknamkanon ordered.

"As you wish your highness," Lord Duke replied and he quickly left the room.

As soon as Lord Duke left, Fazya, Tale and Yanara appeared. They were ordered to serve Anzu and Mene for the duration of their stay and to make sure they had everything they needed. After that Anzu and Mene were brought to the guest chambers they would use while they stayed at the palace. Finally all was well for the moment.

* * *

Again tell me what you think. I hope to up-date as soon as possible, but I have other things that need my attention too!


	6. Response

Hey guys, I know it has been a while, but I have such a writers-block that it took me quite some time to even come up with this one. It is the best I could come up with at the moment and it will have to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own this story concept and the made-up characters like Mene.

Here we go…

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

 **Response**

Fazya approached Princess Anzu and Lady Mene. "Princess, my Lady, forgive me," Fazya said to Anzu and Mene with a bow, as she continued; "I know my sisters and I have been ordered to bring you to your chambers, but as it is, we are still preparing them for your stay. It will take just a little bit of time, so if you don't mind, please let me take you to the royal gardens so you can take a walk. Afterwards I will escort you to your chambers, is that alright with you?

"That sounds perfect and thank you for everything you have done for us," Anzu replied. Tale and Yanara went to prepare the two guest chambers for Lady Mene and Princess Anzu, while said Ladies went with Fazya.

They entered the gardens and Anzu instantly had a smile on her face. The gardens were exactly as she remembered. Red, pink and white roses were all around the garden together with other exotic flowers. The grass was lush and green, which is quite an achievement, seen that Egypt is one of the warmest and driest country's and the conditions in it are harsh.

They walked further in and came upon a small, clear pond. Anzu could see some fish swimming in it, as well as some water plants she had never seen before. Lady Mene pointed towards said plants and asked Fazya what they were called.

"Those are pink water lily's. They were a gift for the Pharaohs birthday about three years ago," Fazya explained.

"They are very beautiful. The gardens haven't changed much since the last time I was here." Anzu said, while looking around the garden. There were about five different paths and they had chosen to go straight ahead through the middle.

"I hope I can visit the garden more often. I love to walk through the gardens. They give me a place of peace and quiet, which I don't have much." Anzu said.

"I know what you mean. I like it too." Mene answered.

"You are always allowed into the gardens and you can visit them as often as you please. It is very healthy to go outside. It is just not save for you to go into town without an escort, but the gardens are save." Fazya said.

Not long after that Tale and Yanara came back to announce that the chambers were ready for them. They left the gardens the same way they entered and were let to the east wing of the palace. On the opposite side of that of the prince and High Priest.

When the group arrived at the first room. Anzu was ecstatic. It was the room she always used to stay in while visiting the Egyptian Royal family. Everything looked the same. From the large, canopy bed with the white sheets to the decorations on the walls. It was just the way she liked it.

"As you can see, your old room is yours again for your stay, Princess." Tale said with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you, this means so much to me." Anzu went in to inspect every part of her room. Lady Mene was escorted out of the room and was let to the room opposite to that of the Princess. Hers were just as beautiful, but smaller.

"If there is anything that you need, just pull the chord on the left side of the room and one of us will come," Yanara explained to Anzu then she left and told the same thing to Lady Mene. After that the three sisters left the Ladies to inspect their new rooms.

Anzu and Mene did just that.

* * *

It was several days since their rescue and Anzu and Mene have been spending most of their time in the gardens, or in their chambers. They got along well with Fazya, Tale and Yanara, the three servant sisters, who had been chosen to serve Anzu and Mene during their stay. Though the last three never forgot their places. Anzu was having a day job by convincing them to call Anzu and Mene by their given name, while they were in their own little circle. Anzu also learned that Prince Yugi, Prince Atem's younger brother was engaged to Greek Princess Rebecca, the younger sister of Greek King Rheos. He has been staying there since.

"Princess Anzu! Lady!" Anzu and Mene looked up from the place they were sitting, right next to the beautiful pond in the middle of the garden. They saw a younger boy coming towards them. He had unruly black hair, adorable, big grey-blue eyes and a huge smile on his face. When he was standing right in front of them he made a small bow towards each of them.

"Mokuba, where have you been? I haven't seen you in years!" Anzu replied leaning forward to give him a hug. Lady Mene looked on to the whole exchange with a small smile on her face.

"Mokuba, this is Lady Mene my chamberlain and best friend. Mene, this is Mokuba. He is High Priest Seto's younger brother," Anzu introduced the two, before Mokuba could answer the questions.

"Nice to meet you Mokuba," Lady Mene said while giving a curtesy.

"Likewise, my Lady," Mokuba answered. Looking back at Anzu he said; "I've been learning to become a priest or an advisor and Priest Shada took me on a trip to a temple a few days riding from here. I just came back and Seto has told me the whole story of your kidnapping and escape. Are you two ok now?"

"We are fine now Mokuba, don't you worry," Anzu said with a smile on her face. It was great for her to see Mokuba again. It has been over four years and he has grown a lot. He also was more acting like his age of fifteen.

"Are you sure? You know, you can be honest with me, right?" Mokuba said in a soft voice.

"I know Mokuba, but we are fine, really. I hope my father let us stay a little while longer though. It is so nice here and I really missed all of you." Anzu answered while looking Mokuba in the eyes.

"Oh, I heard about that to. Lord Duke is to arrive any moment now. His ship has already entered the harbor. I think he will be here any minute now. That is another reason why I came here." Mokuba said.

Just that moment the three could see a couple of horses let though the gate. Anzu, Mene and Mokuba hurried over there to greet them. When they arrived Duke just got off his horse. All of them entered the palace and went strayed to the throne room, were pharaoh Aknamkanon was waiting together with Atem and the other scared guardian's. They all made a bow before the throne and Duke spoke up, while removing a scroll from his robe; "My pharaoh, I have the answer to your questions. They are all in scroll."

Pharaoh Aknamkanon motioned Duke to hand him the scroll and asked if the journey went well. After a positive answer, Duke was dismissed. Pharaoh Aknamkanon broke the seal of the scroll and started to read it.

It said:

 _Pharaoh Aknamkanon,_

 _There are no words to describe the joy and relieve of hearing that my daughter is found. That she is relatively unharmed and save now, within your palace. That goes for Lady Mene as well, of course. Tell them that we miss them._

 _As for your request, I have decided that they can stay longer, but I like to see them for myself, in time, for our great celebration five weeks from now. So I would like to see them arrive two days before the celebration._

 _You, Prince Atem, High Priest Seto and anyone you think worthy enough may join is our festivities, of course. It has been a while since we last saw each other, my friend. I hope you are doing well._

 _\- King Alborz_

Pharaoh Aknamkanon looked up to see curious faces all around the room. It said that you can stay, but have to be back two days before the great celebration. He handed the scroll over to Anzu so she could read it for herself. Lady Mene stood next to her and read the massage as well.

"So, it seems as if we can stay. I think it is a very reasonable request, though. I personally would like to see my mother and father again to," Anzu replied.

"Yes, I think it is reasonable to. Well, enjoy your stay and feel at home here. Now you have to excuse me, but there are other matters that ask for my attention." Pharaoh Aknamkanon said.

Anzu, Mene, Atem, Seto and Mokuba left the throne room. Outside Mokuba and Mene both excused themselves and both went back to their chambers. Each at the other side of the palace. Atem turned to Anzu and said that he had to inspect the guards and had a meeting with Lord Joseph. One of the most important advisors of the pharaoh, head of security and his best friend, before he too went on his way. Seto looked at the princess and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, before he said; "Tomorrow I have some free time. Would you like to go into town with me?"

Anzu looked at him and smiled. "I would love to. See you tomorrow Seto," before making a slight bow and walked towards the garden once again.

Seto stayed the for a moment longer. Looking after the princess, before he went to see his brother.

* * *

So, I hope you all liked it and you know it R&R! Also if things are unclear, please let me know.


	7. Into Town

Hey guys, I'm back. It took me a while and not everything is back to normal for me, but at least I am able to write again. If only for a while, sooooo…. On to the story, shall we!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own this story concept and the made-up characters like Mene.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7:**_

 **Into Town**

Anzu woke up the next day feeling well rested. She looked up to the ceiling of her canopy bed, thinking about the day ahead.

She would be going into town with Seto today. Slowly a smile spread over her face. She was looking forward to spent some time with him. People thought that he was cold and reserved, but she knew better. He could be, but to those he trusted, he was loyal, trustworthy, honest and he could be sweet, but not in public.

Slowly she got out of bed and put on a robe over her nightgown. Then she walked out onto the balcony. Looking out over the city. She watched the shopkeepers lay out their merchandise and farmers went to the market to sell their goods and to buy or trade for things they needed themselves.

There was a knock on the door and Tale and Yanara came into the room.

"Good morning, A- Anzu," stuttered Tale, still having trouble speaking to the Princess in such an informal way.

"Good morning Tale. And you to Yanara," answered Anzu. Approving the way she was addressed.

"Fazya is helping Lady Mene, is it alright if we help you?" Yanara asked.

"Of course it is," Anzu said with a smile.

She walked to the bathing room and got into the huge bath, Yanara helped her wash herself, while Tale got another dress for her.

Anzu got out of the bath, dried herself off and put on another robe. Then she walked toward her bed where a beautiful off-white dress was laid-out. It had a flattering, airy top, with slightly thicker material around the breast area, to keep it nice and decent and long see-trough sleeves. It had a long skirt that flooded around her legs, but still slim fitted.

After putting on the dress Anzu walked over to her vanity, where Yanara started on her hair and Tale did her make-up.

When that was done, Anzu met up with Mene and together they walked to the dining area to get breakfast. After breakfast they parted ways. Mene wanted to stay in her chambers and do some reading, while Anzu took off toward the royal stables. There she met up with Seto and Atem.

"Good morning Princess, sleep well? "Atem asked, while taking her hand and kissing it.

"Yes, very well," Anzu answered, while giving a slight cutesy in return.

"Good to hear. Now, I should be going. I've got a meeting to attend," Atem said with a slight look of jealousy in his eyes, while walking away. When he was some distance away, he turned around to look behind him, to see Seto approaching Anzu. The hint of jealousy more evident on his face. 'Wait and see Seto. You can take her out now, but I shall have her in the end. Mark my words," Atem thought.

XXXXX

(Meanwhile)

Seto approached Anzu and took her hand. He also kissed it and said; "Good morning. You look gorgeous in that dress." While Anzu gave him a slight curtesy as well.

Seto noticed that Atem had turned around and had a jealous look on his face. Seto smirked in response and gave him a look that said -Game On! Seto's attention went back to Anzu and together they walked to the carriage, that was waiting for them. The two beautiful white stallions in front, where restlessly waiting for them to get in. The four guards that were to come with them, where already seated on their chestnut-colored horses. Seto helped Anzu inside and got in after her. He closed the door and took a seat opposite of Anzu. After he was seated the carriage began to move toward the city. Seto looked at Anzu, who was watching the landscape and the city up ahead.

"Do you enjoy the view?" Seto asked.

"Yes, I do," Anzu replied, looking back at Seto. " This city is one of the most beautiful one's I have ever seen. I can see some changes, which isn't that surprising, because I have not been here in over four years."

"Yes, we added some buildings and houses, because the city is expanding. I will show you, if that is alright with you?" Seto answered with a tiny smile in the corner of his lips.

"I would love that. Thank you Seto, this means much to me." Anzu replied looking towards the upcoming city.

* * *

They arrived in the center of the city where the market was being held. The streets were buzzy and everywhere you looked, you saw people walking from stand to stand, venders selling their merchandise, overloaded carts pulled by donkeys or horses (and sometimes people), messengers running every-which way and nomads passing through on their camels.

Seto helped Anzu out of the carriage. Instructing the guards to stay with the carriage. Seto and Anzu began to walk past the stands, stopping here and there to look more closely.

"Oh, look over there Seto. Let's take a look, shall we?" Anzu said. They got to a stand where they sold all kinds of jewelry and jewelry boxes. Anzu was looking at all the different jewelry, while Seto looked at her. He was pleased to see that Anzu had such a great time. Anzu was looking at two bracelets, who could be worn together and separate. One was made with tiny beads of dark blue stones and few white ones evenly divided over the entire bracelet and finished off with gold. The other one was the same but made of deep red beads and a few coppery-brown ones. Anzu bought the bracelets. She wanted to keep the blue one and the other was for Mene. Anzu didn't see that the blue one also had a matching neckless. Seto secretly bought that one so he had a gift for Anzu. After paying for the bracelets, the two of them walked further.

They saw many intriguing things. Anzu also went to a shop which sold different kinds of fabric and bought four different colors and textures, that matched each other, so she could let the head seamstress make dresses out of them. After that it was time for lunch. Seto let Anzu back to the carriage.

"Why are we going back to the carriage?" Anzu asked while looking at him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Because I want to show you something," Seto answered, while helping her into the carriage.

They went to one of the new buildings, just outside of the city, opposite of the palace. It was a temple for the goddess Isis. On the flat roof Seto had a servant lay out a lunch for the two of them. From there you could see the entire city and beyond.

"Oh Seto, this view is so beautiful you can see for miles around!" Anzu said, not even noticing the large blanket with all the different dishes, the two lit candles and two plates, waiting for them.

Seto watched Anzu in amusement. Letting her enjoy the view for couple of minutes. She was so beautiful, sweet and caring. He would do anything for her. He also knew that he had competition, not only from his cousin, but from others as well. His cousin was his biggest rival in this though and he knew he had to do everything in his power, to be able to succeed in capturing Anzu's heart.

Seto walked towards Anzu and lightly grabbed her hand. "Anzu, let's have lunch. You can still see everything if you sit down and enjoy the food," Seto said, while gesturing to the blanket.

Anzu went speechless, for a couple of seconds, while taking in the settings. With a very faint blush on her cheeks, she didn't know what to say. Smiling she sat down and Seto sat down next to her, but slightly to the side, so that he could still see Anzu too. They began eating the different dishes, and sometimes commenting about a dish, while still enjoying the view and the friendship between the two. Seto made one or two subtle flattering comments toward Anzu and her light blush didn't faint the entire time. The two stayed there longer than expected, enjoying everything, but after two hours the two left and let the servant clean-up after them. They headed back towards the carriage and went to see all the new buildings and temples that had been built over the years.

"This is so beautiful Seto. I like how this temple's surrounding garden is being kept, with all the flowers and all," Anzu commented.

"This is a temple for the god Osiris. He stands for the growth of vegetation and crops, as you might know," Seto said.

"Of course I know," Anzu said; "It looks lovely, though".

"I'm glad you like it," Seto said.

Seto saw a flower that had a kinked stalk. He reached for it and picked it up. Removing the roots, he gave Anzu the flower., who took it with a sweet smile on her face. Together they walked through the rest of the garden and back to the carriage. Seto helped Anzu into the carriage and then went in after her. It took of back towards the palace. When they reached it they stepped out of the carriage and entered the palace. Seto walked Anzu all the way to her chambers and when they reached them, he took her hand in his and turned her toward him.

"I hope you had a nice day?" Seto asked.

"Yes, I had a wonderful day. Thank you Seto, for everything," Anzu answered. Looking him in the eyes, letting him see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Am glad you liked it. I hope we can this again soon," Seto said while reaching into his pocket. He took out a very small satchel and held it out for her. Anzu took it with a curious look on her face.

"What is this?" Anzu asked.

"Why don't you open it and you find out?" Seto said.

Anzu opened the satchel and reached into it. She drew her hand back, with the neckless in her hand. Her eyes went wide and she looked at the neckless closely, recognition in her eyes.

"One of the bracelets you bought had a matching neckless. I bought it for you, in hopes that you will remember this day and will remember me when you were it," Seto said before Anzu could utter word.

"Oh, it's so beautiful. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. Will you please help me put it on?" Anzu asked.

"Of course," Seto said.

He reached for the little clasp and put the neckless around her neck. Anzu turned toward him so he could see it on her.

"It looks so beautiful on you, but not as beautiful as you yourself," Seto said.

"Thank you," Anzu answered looking down to hide the small blush on her cheeks. She made a small courtesy towards Seto and Seto kissed her hand.

"Have a nice evening Princess. I won't be there for dinner, so I see you tomorrow," Seto said.

"You too Seto, and again thank you for today. I really loved it. And thank you again for the neckless. I see you tomorrow," Anzu answered.

"You don't have to thank me, I liked it too," Seto answered. And with that he turned around and walked away. Anzu entered her chambers with a happy smile on her face.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me quite a while to put it together, because I didn't go as I wanted it to, but in the end I think I did ok. So please Read & Review! Ik really like to know what you guy's think of the story!


	8. Little chat and Invitation

**Everyone who has reviewed so far; lunarsanctified, The Man with Imagination, Blue, DiaborMagics, Lady Nefertiti and sakurafan. Thank YOU! I really appreciate it. Here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own this story concept and the made-up characters like Lady Mene.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

 **Little chat and** **Invitation**

Anzu was sitting in the royal garden with Lady Mene. The sun was shining, as usual. They were on one of the lush green lawns, surrounded by rosebushes and other plants. Sheltered from the world they were talking about Anzu's outing with High Priest Seto in privet.

"So tell me? How was it?" Lady Mene asked, while looking at her friend.

"It was so nice. I am still so amazed that he can be so sweet in privet, but so harsh and cold on the outside and in public. You should have been there to understand, but he was very sweet and even bought this neckless for me," Anzu said, showing Mene the neckless.

"Oh, that reminds me…I have a gift for you," Anzu said, giving Mene a little box.

Lady Mene opened the box and inside was the matching red bracelet, that Anzu bought on the market the other day. Mene gave a little squeal and hugged Anzu. Then Anzu showed Mene her blue bracelet.

"Mene, I found these two bracelets on the market yesterday. They are matching and can be worn together, but also apart and that gave me the idea of giving you this one, while I keep the other. It's kind of like a best friends charm. I didn't see the neckless when I bought the bracelets, but Seto did and he gave me the neckless to go with the blue bracelet. You don't mind that you don't have a matching neckless now, do you?" Anzu explained and asked.

"No, of course not! I really like the bracelet you gave me and I think it is very generous of you to even give me a present. Thank you!" Mene said.

"You don't have to thank me. It was about time we had something like this." Anzu said with a smile.

They sat back and watched a little lizard catch a bug in a nearby bush. The spot they were sitting had some shade there also, so they had the perfect place. Nice and quiet, a beautiful surrounding and privacy for personal talks, where no one would hear. After some time sitting there they continued their conversation.

"Hey Anzu, have you met any other people here yet? I met some yesterday while you were out," Lady Mene asked.

"Well, I know some people here and I have heard about some, but there are some new faces around here as well. I hope I will get to meet them soon," Anzu replied.

"Well, do you know Lord Joseph? He took over his father's position, about three years ago, as a high-ranking advisor and head of security. He also has a younger sister Lady Serenity. Oh, and do you know about Lord Tristan? He took over his father's position last year, after his father died. He is also an advisor as well as Lord Joseph's second-in-command as head of security," Lady Mene asked.

"I have heard about them many times, but I have never met them in person. I have also heard about Lady Mai, but I have never seen her before either," Anzu said with a sad smile. Atem mostly would write about them, but since her brother's death, she were not allowed to go to Egypt anymore and thus has never met them before.

"I met Lady Mai yesterday as well, I like her. I think you will like her as well. Same kind of humor as we have and she is not afraid to speak her mind. Lady Serenity is a little naïve and timid, from what I could tell, but very friendly," Mene informed her friend.

"We shall see." was Anzu's reply.

XXXXX

It was right before lunchtime, that Anzu and Mene decided to take a turn trough the garden, before heading inside for lunch. They choose one of the paths that led around the outside of the garden. Taking them to new ground. They hadn't even taken ten steps before someone called them.

"Princess Anzu, Lady Mene!" Atem called.

They turned around and saw Atem dismounting a stunning dark gray stallion. He walked toward them, while holding the reins of the horse. Then he kissed their hands and they curtsied.

"Enjoying a walk through the gardens I see?" Atem asked with a small smile.

"Yes indeed, Prince Atem," Lady Mene answered.

"Do you mind-," Atem was about to ask if he could join them, when he was interrupted by an messenger boy. "Prince Atem, your father wants you to go to the temple of Horus immediately. The guards found some strange markings and he wants you to inspect the place. The company of guard are waiting for you at the palace wall, north entrance." the boy said while bowing all the time.

"Alright, you can go. I will look into it," he dismissed the boy, who immediately took off in the opposite direction. Then Atem turned to Anzu and asked if he could speak with her alone for a few seconds.

"Princess, tomorrow after lunch, I have the afternoon off. I was hoping you would like to go for a ride with me. We got some good horses and I know you like horseback riding." Atem asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yes, of course! I would love that." Anzu replayed with a smile.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow then. I have to go now, my men are waiting for me." Atem mounted his horse and nodded toward Anzu and Lady Mene who was waiting for Anzu, some distance away. Then Atem took off at high speed and Anzu and Lady Mene continued their path. They talked about the coming day and were speculating of what Anzu might have to expect. They entered the palace for lunch, still talking about men in general…

* * *

I know this is a short chapter, but I really had to. Next chapter will have the outing between Atem and Anzu and that just didn't fit in to this chapter. I hope you all still enjoyed it.

If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me, either through PM or Review. I always like to get Reviews. It keeps me motivated.


	9. Paradise

**Everyone thank you for the nice reviews. I really appreciate it. An Easter present for you all. A new chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own this story concept and the made-up characters like Lady Mene.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9:**_

 **Paradise**

The next day Anzu walked to the stables after lunch. She was a little early, but she liked horses very much and you never know who you might get to meet. When she arrived, she saw a small group of people standing just outside of the stable entrance. One of them was Atem the others where all new to her. She walked toward the group and they turned towards her. Atem stepped forward and kissed her hand. She curtsied and her gaze curiously went toward the other people standing there.

"Anzu, I would like for you to meet a few people." Atem said. He stepped toward the first male in the group.

"This is Lord Joseph. He is an high-ranking advisor and the head of security. He is also my best friend." Atem said. Lord Joseph stepped forward and kissed Anzu's hand.

"Nice to meet you Princess Anzu. I've heard much about you. Please call me Joey. All my friends call me that." Lord Joseph said.

"Likewise," Anzu said.

Then Atem pointed towards a young girl with long reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. "This is Joey's sister Lady Serenity and next to her is Lord Tristan. He is also an advisor as well as Joey's second-in-command." Lady Serenity curtsied and Lord Tristan gave a friendly nod of the head. "Then we have Lord Duke who is our court presentative and a good friend to all of us. And last but not least we have Lady Mai." Anzu greeted all of them and began a small conversation with the two other Lady's.

"So, we are finally having the pleasure of meeting the Persian Crown-Princess," Lady Mai said with a smile.

"Yes indeed," Anzu replied. "And I am finally meeting Atem's friends, the ones that I've read so much about."

"You've heard of us?" Lady Serenity timidly asked.

"Oh yes, even though I was not allowed to visit my dear friends in Egypt anymore, I still maintained my friendship with Atem and Seto. Though Atem is the one who wrote the most and about you all. Now I am finally able to see you in person instead of written names only." Anzu replied with a smile of her own.

"I think we can be the best of friends and that goes for your chamberlain too," Lady Mai said. The three women continued to talk for a little while longer, while Atem, Tristan, Joey and Duke had a conversation of their own. Their conversation was of a totally different nature though. That being about the disturbing signs they saw by the nearby temple of Horus. It seemed like there were bandits active in the neighborhood and they were quietly discussing what they have found. The next day, they would have a meeting with the rest of the court about it, but it never hurt anything to make sure that they were sure of what they found. After about a half hour the conversations stopped naturally and Anzu and Atem said goodbye to the others, who went back toward the palace.

"So, are you ready for our ride?" Atem asked Anzu.

"I most certainly am. I am really curious about your horses these days." Anzu replied.

"They are good, but can be improved. We try to breed them to make good horses out of them, but as I said. It can be improved." Atem said.

"Well, maybe I can help. You know that after my brother's death I became very depressed. Not only because of mourning his death, but also because of the restrictions they forced on me. I had little else to do, but I always liked horses and dancing. That was when I decided that I could be of use again. I was placed as head of the breeding program and the Persian Royal stables are my responsibility. I can help you with your breeding program, if you would like. We have gained excellent breeding results." Anzu explained.

"That would be a nice idea. I will discuss it with my father." Atem replied. They walked into the stable where all the Royal stallions were. They picked their horses for the day and they set of toward the desert. Atem was riding his beautiful dark grey stallion and Anzu picked an beautiful black stallion.

"Where are we going?" Anzu asked.

"You will see, it is a nice place that I know, but almost nobody else does." Atem replied.

They galloped on for a little while longer and suddenly Anzu saw a beautiful oases appear. It was almost magical. There were lush green palm trees, bushes and a beautiful little lake. It was truly stunning.

"Wow, Atem! This is beautiful. How did you find this place?" Anzu asked.

"Well Seto and I stumbled upon it when we returned from one of our missions. Ever since then I come here once in a while to clear my mind and escape the noise of the city and the palace." Atem said, while looking at Anzu.

She looked gorgeous to him and he wanted her to know about this special place. He really disliked the fact that his cousin beat him in asking her to an outing, but when he saw her the day before, he knew he had the perfect opportunity to ask her to come with him today.

"Let's put the horses in the shade and we can walk around the lake." Atem said.

"Agreed," Anzu said.

They did as they agreed and after a little while they picked up on their conversation. They talked about their many childhood memories and about what happened in the four years previous. Of course they kept contact trough letters, but you can't write everything down, so there was still plenty to talk about. After they rounded the lake, they too sad down in the shadow of a large palm tree, looking out over the gorgeous lake.

"Uh Anzu, do you like it here? Here in Egypt I mean?" Atem asked.

"Yes. Why?" Anzu asked.

"Oh nothing I was just curious. Everything happened so suddenly, that I can hardly believe that you are actually here." Atem said. What he didn't say was that he wanted to see her reaction. He knew that there were others hoping for her hand in marriage, but he was hoping of having a shot himself. But he also knew to take it slowly. Anzu didn't like to be rushed and being as she was extremely smart, he didn't like it to be too obvious.

They spend the rest of the afternoon in their little paradise and at sundown, they sat next to each other, with Anzu's head on Atem's shoulder. Together they watched the sun disappear behind the horizon. After that they retrieved their horses and road back to the palace. Once they arrived the gave their horses to the stable hands and said goodbye for the night, with Atem kissing Anzu's hand and looking deep into her eyes. Then parted ways. Anzu went to get some dinner and Atem decided to find his father first, before he too went to get some dinner.

'A nice end to a perfect day' Anzu thought…

* * *

Thank you everybody! For reading yet another chapter of my story. I really appreciate it.

 _**Up-date 1-9-'18:** I probably will continue Egyptian Triangle, but it will take a long time (as in years). I hope you all can understand that. I don't do it to be a tease or anything. My life really is hectic and that combined with a massive writers-block, doesn't help matters either! Also the reviews are really low, not that I want to beg for them, but it makes me wonder if continuing this story is worth the effort. If there are just a handful of people enjoying this story, than maybe I don't have to bother._

Though for those who are curious about it… (you can find this all on the internet).

In ancient Egypt the Royal stallions where kept away from the mares and foals. The stallions were kept on palace grounds, but the mares and foals were often found a little ways away from the palace or at the other side of the palace grounds. Also the stable of the stallions usually more beautiful and the from the mares.

I hope to read more reviews and I want to thank those who already did.

Till next time…


End file.
